Heaven Meets Hell: Destruction
by Devilssaint
Summary: Its the sequeal guys! What has happened to our hero's? Is kagome alive? What about heaven, hell, and earth? What become of them? And how the heck are they gonna fight naraku when it seems three worlds are against them. Stay tune and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone,

I'd like to apologize for the delays in my writing. Its been a busy month. College is not easy, and whoever said it was should be shot. LOL. Anywho I just wanna thank you all for your patients, and well your wonderful reviews. I seriously never expected heaven meets hell to be a hit, and well you know what the sequeal I am telling you I am working on right at this moment. I just want to give you guys my all. I know, I know, why the hell am I say all this shit when you could be reading another chappie from me. Sigh, cause its been tough, and my bastard of a father is hounding on me. I seriously wish I wasn't his kid. And before you guys wonder whats wrong its been going on since I was 12 with my father's disappearing acts. And yes cheating on my mother which I am guessing most of you been through, but I pray to those that haven't that it never happens to you.

Ah shit, sorry side tracked there for a moment. Well here is what to expect during this coming june. One I am finishing playtime's over. I love that story but I want to go onto bigger and better things, meaning more stories. And of course my eyes are set on finishing heaven meets hell. Expect it to come out in a week or so. Its heaven meets hell: destruction. WOOT! Bet your all wondering if kaggie is alive. Grins evilly Not talking, Mwuhahahahaha!

Cough, something is seriously wrong with me. Rolls eyes LOL. Anyhow the only two I am working on are those two, but since I have three months of free time to look forward to expect these stories. Not a fairy tale life, staring of course inu/kag. YAY! And of course the next chapter of heaven meets hell behind the scenes. Blushes. I have to do sess/rin I just have to. I have the idea for them already, just GOT TO WRITE IT! LOL. I am so sorry for the wait guys. And! I am totally thinking of the sequels to demon in my view, and the lover. You how was that? Did you guys enjoy it? Anywho, I like to take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed each of my stories

Playtime's over:

Hellkeeper

ChAoTic-sAkUrAz

Hanyou665

Gopher-guts7

Demonic-hotty

Punkgoddess

Kagomesdance

Inuyashamaster

Silentslayer

AnimeLCgrl

Inuyashamaster

Kagomesdance

Heaven Meets Hell: Behind the scenes:

Hamhamibm

Chaotic-sakuraz

Heaven Meets Hell:

Inusgirl2005

Inu romance Freak

Areyouboredtoday

Chaotic-sakuraz

Inuyashas sweet kagome

Tahitianbabe

Inudemoness89

InuyashaHanyouJajuama

Inuloverforever

Silentslayer

SesshomaruGal

Inuyashachick04

Bluebee

Inuyashaasweet

Hanyou665

Punkgoddess

Inuyashamaster

Sexy-Kagome-Loveyah

Xblackmoonx

Inuyasha/Kenshingurl

Kagomesdance

Gopher-guts7

Reincarnatedkagome

Crazyinulover

Skrewedup08

Kagomeof

Kagome M.K

Inuyashas-Kagoma

Godess Starlight

Kagomes-dream

Bishojo

Owari Nai Yumes

Shero

Starrchick101

Zazolia

Anguru no Yami

Misguideddemon

Forsaken13

MysticQHBarrel

The Lover:

Inu romance Freak

AnimeLCgrl

TheRealInuYasha

SesshomaruGal

TohruHando

Darkkitty109

InuyashaLur222

Dbzgfan2004

Inuyashas Kagoma

Kagomeof

Kagome M.K

SesshomaruGal

Supergurl1616

Ichigatsu Yami Bara

Kenshin-01

Demon in my view:

Inu romance Freak

Inuyashachick04

Sexy-Kagome-Loveyah

Hanyou665

Gopher-guts7

Misguideddemon

Egyptian Kiss

Kagomesdance

Thank you guys again. Peace and love,

Devilssaint


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven Meets Hell: Destruction

Bump...bump...bump...Bump...

Ruins. That is what the city looked like. Even all over the planet: Towers, buildings, streets lay broken and crumbled. A slight breeze passed by catching and blowing old papers into the wind. Not a sound was made. No living soul could have survived a massacre like this. Anyone living, surviving this is sure to think this a as nightmare. What is it good to be alive if you're alone or may starve from hunger? What is the point of living?

Imagine this as a movie with the scene unfolding before you against the screen: sidewalks and streets cracked, fitted to point higher than the other; cars or trucks smashed into buildings, streets, even crushed under the impact by the force of the blast; bodies littered across the long narrow streets, some beheaded while other parts of the body strewn about barely recognizable while the stench of death permeated the air.

No birds chirped, not even the sounds of dogs barking. Not a living breathing soul has yet to pop up. Dark gray clouds loomed over the horizon. This was a sad day for Earth indeed.

"Hold on...hold on...Kagome...hold on...'"A faint voice called from the shadows of the crumbled mass.

Bump...bump...bump...bump...

The pavement and dirt shattered falling about. One lone figure tried digging his way out, holding something or someone value to his heart, close to him.

Inuyasha panted, holding close a pale, bleeding Kagome. He was no better, covered in dirt and grim. But he seemed to be alright. "Shit Kagome..." He held her close taking a gulp of fresh air. He growled, holding her close as he leaped out of their once presentment.

"Kagome..." He whispered, kneeling down on what seemed to have been grass once. He settled her on his lap checking for any signs of life. "Kagome don't you fucking die on me!" He yelled at her pale cold face. He checked her pulse point, and sighed with relief. 'She's alive...but barely.'

Inuyasha growled softly, cradling her to him as he looked upon her bruised, bleeding head. He had to get her to a doctor or a healer and fast. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, and with a shake of his head he snapped out of it. Standing quickly, he lifted her in his arms and took flight. He took off toward east where he knew one person that could help her.

As Inuyasha held Kagome close, his mind swayed to other thoughts. 'She's losing too much blood...' He thought with a grimace. 'This is all my fault.' He glanced down at his mate's sleeping face. 'I'm sorry Kagome...shit I'm sorry. I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have fucking left you alone!' His eyes glazed over a bit as he could remember the haunted look in Kagome's eyes, the dawning look in her eyes when she realized she's going to die. 'Over my fucking dead body!' His mind roared. He blinked realizing that he was growling and shook his head clearing such thoughts. 'I'll never forget this. I'll never forget the look in her eyes. Never. I fucking swear Naraku you will pay.' He thought with vengeance as he leapt passed another fallen building.

He looked straight ahead, glancing at the settling sun. 'There is only one person that can help you Kagome.' His eyes narrowed into silts. 'And she better damn know what the hell to do.' He cut his train of thoughts off and paid attention on where he is going, moving faster with an extra boost of energy.

'Hang on Kagome...'

Some place off far away stood a cottage. It looked homely, yet soft and welcome. Fields long and freshly green sprang out across the lands. Grayish smoke steamed out of the chimney. The smell of something delicious was cooking. Outside knelt an old woman working on her garden. Now you may suppose that she was an ordinary elder but no, she was quite a character indeed. Her name was Mai. Long black hair worked into a bun, with bits of white for her aging. She wasn't heavy, nor was she fat. She was in per say in good shape for her age.

She wasn't human, that was for sure. She was a hanyou like most others. Her father was a demon but a kind and gentle one. Her mother was a miko. With a kind heart she fell in love with her father, and he her. Mai was part dragon, part miko. She has spiritual powers as well as the strength and wisdom to fight back. She never fooled around when things were serious. Mai never fought unless needed be. She had been around for so long she didn't look any older than her mid 50's but she was quite a century's year old.

Mai being a miko had to have someone carry on her duties when she died so she took in a girl named Kaede. She was a strong willed and good at heart. After losing her sister, Kaede took it upon herself to learn the different ways to becoming a miko. She was only 10 years old but had been learning quite quickly. Mai at first was warily of having another living with her, but she didn't have the heart to turn her away when she was in need of guidance.

Mai sighed wiping her brow of sweat. As she paused in her work of picking herbs she looked up to the sky. Her normal eyes silted a bit into a narrow faze. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. 'Something's wrong, I can feel it. There's great evil afoot. What mess has ye brought thy self Inuyasha?' She shook her head and pulled out more herbs to set in her basket. Mai knew Inuyasha since he was a little boy. His mother used to bring him to her everyday for visits. Mai and Inuyasha's mother were always good friends on some pointed level. But after his mother's death the visits became less and less until he didn't come at all. Mai understood of course. After losing his mother Inuyasha just closed himself up. He didn't have the love and care like he once did when his mother was around. What with his father being distant; besides the point of he being the devil; his half-brother so cold to him. She knew of Sesshomaru. He too became bitter and cold when he heard of his father marrying anew and with an angel no less. Being the first born, Sesshomaru never took the time getting to know Inuyasha, nor welcoming him. Mai snapped out of her thoughts and rolled her green eyes to the window of the cottage. "Kaede-San! That food best not be burning child." She heard a crash, and sighed. 'That girl will be the death of me.'

"No worries mai-chan! I got it under control!"

'That is what I'm afraid of.' She winced at hearing another crash and shook her head. She stood on wobbly legs, she winced a bit as her legs creaked. 'I am getting to old for this.' "What are you doing child?" She growled softly in her throat, coughing a bit as she wiped her pants. When she received no answer, she was about to open her mouth when she felt something coming. And it was coming fast.

She ducked her head in time from a large object leaping over her head. Inuyasha turned, shedding to a stop. Inuyasha panted, holding close a bundle in his arms. Mai nearly winced at how Inuyasha looked. He looked exhausted, miserable...and afraid? She blinked, taking a step forward. "Inuyasha? What brings ye here?" He snorted, holding Kagome closer in his arms. When she got no answer, she tried again. "What do..." She stopped at the deadly look he gave her. Inuyasha took a deep breath and walked forward. He stopped inches away from Mai, and with gentle care Inuyasha showed her what was in his arms.

Mai's eyes grew possibly even bigger, for she knew right away who this being was. Kagome, Daughter of God, and Princess of Heaven. But why did Inuyasha have her? At her questioning look Inuyasha's eyes harden a bit. "My mate." He simply said making Mai's eyes grow bigger if possible. She took a clamming breath. "She needs help baba! Can you help her!" He snarled at her, desperation entering his tone. Mai nodded, and quickly motioned him inside. She pushed back the mat, allowing Inuyasha entry. Kaede looked on in shock as things were cleared in the living room; Mai working about. "Kaede!" She jumped in surprise, looking at Mai. "Hurry child! Bring me more blankets, and every medical supply we have. Quickly!" Kaede nodded, and rushed off to get the said items. Kaede came back quickly with blankets, and helped Mai lay them down onto the floor. Mai wanted to look at the wounds on Kagome, to know how serious they were. From just looking at the wound on the girl's head she would be surprised if she even survived. "Inuyasha lay her down." He looked hesitant, but did as told. He sat next to his mate, refusing to leave no matter how much Mai told him to wait outside. Mai quickly uncovered Kagome. She had to work quickly, now. "Inuyasha I warn ye this will not be pretty." At his stubborn glare Mai decided to not speak another word unless it was necessary. Kaede arrived back with boiled water and the items she wished for. She nodded her thanks, and pulled up her sleeves. She sighed once more. 'I hope I can save her. For Inuyasha's sake if nothing more.' With that last thought in mind she went to work trying to save the girl from death that was ready to take her life.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He was the son of the great devil himself. He was use to seeing blood, death, all of it. But today...At the sight of his mate's blood he nearly lost it. He couldn't take the fact that he failed her. In so many possible ways he had failed her. Failed to protect her, sheltered her from the outside world. But that was the thing wasn't it? You can't always keep the one's you love protected forever. So he left the hut, trusting Mai with her skill's as a healer to save his mate. If she could not he'd take his life and go with her. Naraku be damned, and to hell with everyone else. Inuyasha stood outside not too far away. He shut his eyes. 'No...That's the thing. If Kagome dies she'll want me to live. If not for me then for her. She wants me to be happy. But how can I without her at my side?' He nearly laughed. He had grown too soft. It was all Kagome's doing. He guessed he should thank her for it. Sometimes he wished he never met her...He froze in his place.

'No. I don't mean that...'He thought solemnly as he walked to the fields. He could never regret ever meeting Kagome; falling in love with her. But why did it have to hurt so much? He sat down, shutting his eyes tightly. The day's event's played over and over in his head.

Flash Back

"Inuyasha..." Every ones heads snapped toward the voice. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She swallowed in fear, finding her eyes meeting Naraku's blood red ones. "Kagome!" She flashed her eyes toward her mate's call. "Inuyasha!" She screamed in pain when Naraku slapped her.

"Don't touch her!You bastard!" Inuyasha struggled, feeling like he was losing his strength. Why could he not break out of these chains? Two tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. She gave her mate a sad weak smile. "I'm sorry Inuyasha..." He shook his head in denial. "No, no Kagome don't cry...I'll save you...I swear!" He looked at her desperately. "SILENCE! THIS DAY SHALL BRING FORTH WHAT I DESIRE!" In the same moment, the blade was brought down, and Inuyasha was released from his bonds, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOMMMMEE!"

End Of Flash Back.

He slammed his fists into the dirt. He screamed in rage, ripping the grass apart with his bare dirty hands. He panted hard, leaning his head down, clenching his hands into tight fists. 'I couldn't save her...' He howled in anger and despair into the miss match clumps of grass and dirt. No one would ever know the way he felt that day. Sitting there feeling useless and helpless as he watched his mate being murdered by the hands of that fowl demon. Or how everything seemed to fall apart all around him. 'Never again.' He swore. Never again would he ever feel that helpless.

He jumped in surprise at the feeling of a hand placed on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, claws raised ready to strike. "Inuyasha! No!" He paused in mid swipe, his claws just inches from Miroku's face. Inuyasha scowled, and pulled back his hand. "Serve's you right you moron! What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that!" He snarled, crossing his arms as he flopped down on the grass. Miroku kept the look of calm or boredom even though he looked like he could have pissed himself. He wiped the dirt from his clothes he wore, and sat down across from Inuyasha. "My friend I called you a few times, but you seemed so beside yourself it's a wonder you haven't killed me." Inuyasha 'feh'ed but Miroku kept from rolling his eyes. "Honestly Inuyasha what could have distracted you so much that you did not feel my presents?"

Inuyasha looked away, his eyes boring holes into the ground. He didn't have to say anything because Miroku could read him like a book. Miroku winced a little, remembering when entering the hut himself he saw so much blood, and when seeing Kagome laying helpless fighting for her life it made him sick. He didn't understand. It couldn't be that bad, only a head wound and hip wound. Nothing more. But that was the thing. They're dealing with Naraku so one wouldn't know what to expect, or what he could cause. After placing a sleeping Sango and Shippo near Mai he spoke with her. She told him so much, but not enough to satisfied his questions or his worries. Mai waved him away telling him she would look after his wife and friend. After nodding his thanks he went out in search for his disgruntled friend.

"What happened Miroku? How did you escape Naraku's hold on you? What about the others?" His questions snapped Miroku out of his thoughts before he sighed. "I don't know really. I remember not seeing, but hearing. Not hearing but seeing." "What the fuck are you talking about!" "I was conscious in the domain Naraku trapped me in. What I mean is I could not see or hear anything but...its weird..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't see what my eyes or ears could normally hear or see, but I knew where I was, which confuses me, but I understand. The next thing I know is that I'm out of my seal. I saw Sango lying there..."He clenched his hands, taking another deep breath. Inuyasha stared at his friend, waiting for him to continue. "Sango laid there unmoving...She was unconscious. I found Shippo not to far from her either. I carried them as far as I could until reaching the surface. I had to dig us out. I was not about to let my wife, Shippo, and I die in that place." He clenched his hands tightly to remain calm. "He took my child! He took my unborn child away from me..." He held up a hand to stop Inuyasha from speaking. "Sango and Shippo are inside the hut." He pause briefly, his eyes reflecting sorrow. Inuyasha felt sorry for his friend. If it were his and Kagome's child he didn't know what he would do. Probably feel the way Miroku was feeling right now at this moment. He looked at Miroku to continue, for once listening to his friend. Miroku smiled sadly, his eyes glazing at the darkening sky. It seemed just right for his mood. Inuyasha noticed him touching his covered beaded hand. "Naraku left me a gift though." He reflexed his hand on habit."What did he do to you Miroku...?" He whispered. Miroku slowly met his eyes. "He left me with a curse. My wind tunnel shall one day take my life if he is not killed." "We won't let that happen, Miroku!" Inuyasha snarled, getting to his feet. He glared down at his friend. "Naraku will pay Miroku. He won't take your life! I won't let him!" Miroku looked up to his friend in shock. Inuyasha placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll get Naraku back for everything he's done." He growled, releasing Miroku who finally stood.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you cared!" He brought his friend into a hug.

BAM!

Miroku lay on the grass twitching. Inuyasha stood over him, eyebrow twitching. "Fucking idiot." He growled, his cheeks pinking. He stomped away to the hut, leaving a still twitching Miroku on the ground.

I'd like to take this moment to apologize and thank everyone for waiting and supporting me. I'm deeply sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. There's no excuses for do this to you guys and for that I'm really, really sorry for making you wait. I'd like to thank two special people who help with posting. I haven't been doing so well, and was like ready to not continue anymore but its like nah hell no! Me here to stay even though I bet most of ya would like it if I left. Grins LOL. But my special thanks are to Katherine and Jess. Katherine I'd like to thank you for looking it over and fixing the spelling and all but I felt the need to look for more help. I'd like to give a big thank you to jess! Known as LCP. She's a wonderful author who help me out a great deal and please! Check out aroma and toxication! Awesome stories! I hope she plans on making a plot. Great author. Hhehehe. Now another bigger thanks Lol Who's head mine or yours?

Nesel: Girly you have no idea how much I loved your review! Where you been? Why have you not written me? Lol and thank you I'm glad you love my other fic's that I plan on finishing! OO I...hope...LOL

Kari: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I hope this is a good start?

lil cutie: I'm sorry for not updating! I hope you like it.

And I big thanks to everyone for every one of your reviews! On all the fanfic's I ever wrote. If I never said anything before you got my thanks! I'll write more to you guys because you deserve it!

MediaMiner:

I'm so sorry for the delays! Really I am its been rough here in NY! Lol. But damn to curse at me? Lol me kidding I thought it was funny with how most of you did that! And a big special thanks for everyone for reading my fic's! They're coming I swear! And I promise to write back to you guys. Scouts honor. before I apologize for not writing in over so many months. I'm ashame of myself you have no idea. Please read! I really hope to keep your interest going!

Regular note:

If I didn't mention everyone name I'm sorry but there's so many people to thank! lol but I hope you know that each and everyone of you know that all your reviews count to me! This is a whole fresh clean start! Promise! Please stay tune for the next chappie! Byes for now!


	3. Here Come's The Angels

Title: Heaven Meet's Hell: Destruction.  
Author: Catt/Devilssaint/Saint (All my name's, but on different sites.)  
Summary: Sequeal to Heaven Meets Hell. (I'm gonna be a sucker and not tell ya! )  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Inu/Kag, Miro/San, Sess/Rin, Nar/Kik, Kou/Aya (Anyone else I'll add much later's.)  
Characters: Alittle OCC (Mai), I don't think kouga's buddies will be in this story and you'll find out later on why. This story came to originally to mind. You already know the gang from inuyasha and other characters.  
Beta: Jess! Aka Casper! (Thanks girly)  
Author's Note: I wanna give you guys a big special thanks for those who reviewed! You have no idea how much I apprediate it! I'm so sorry for the delay! (Tohru-Utani-Hanajima- Awwww it'll get better promise! Hellmouth2- o.o I'm hurrying woman! LOL. Kagome-Inu's Wifey- Welcome back! I love the new name! Has a certain favor to it Please keep reading and thank you! Kagomesdance- Awww thanks girly! I really apprediate that. Ange-Tears-16- Hehehehe, hope this chappie make's up for the long delay! Which I'm sorry about! Gopher-Guts7- I'm sorry for the long wait! It couldn't be helped! Beta had a lot of work to do. :) Tahitianbabe- Thank you! College is going great...grr but it leave me no time to reading any fanfiction. I'm sorry about that, I'll try getting around to reading your story which I believe will be awesome!) My birthday is this friday! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I take no rights in ownership to inuyasha or it's character's.

ON WITH THE STORY!

'Here Come's The Angel's:

"So she lives." Naraku mused. He shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Here where he sat was between crush stone and tainted roots. He sat in the heart of New York. His mate and wife Kikyou sitting quietly near his side. She wondered what he was thinking and why he chose to be here of all places? Kikyou, the shell of a doll, glanced at her mate who was busy mulling over one pink jewel, and one black jewel.

"I cannot break the seal." Kikyou blinked coming out of her day dreaming and looked to see Naraku watching her.

"What?"

Naraku kept from lashing out at her. "I said..."

"I know what you said my lord, but I don't understand. How could that be possible? You already used some of its power to destroy the world."

"I only tap into its power." He growled. "But for some reason I cannot tap into it again or absorb its power."

"It has something to do with the girl does it not?" She questioned, and he nodded. "Indeed it does. I need her virgin blood to spill over them. Break the seal." "But she isn't a virgin and she has mated to Lucifer's second born son." He laughed."Then I guess we'll have to spill every last drop of blood she has won't we?" Kikyou shivered, and for once was truly afraid of her mate. The look in his eyes...it...it scared her beyond belief. Naraku stood from his spot and started to head back inside the twin tower. Kikyou sighed, and grudgingly followed him from behind, dreading what he would do.

'Back to Mai's home.'

'Top floor, third room to the right.'

The room wasn't overly large, nor was it small. It held a few blessing scrolls, and there was a wide open window off to the side, as well as some plants on the window sill. The walls and carpeting had a cream color to it. There was a bathroom next door, and a dresser next to the front entrance of the room. In the middle of the room though laid out a futon and two people. One person lying in bed while the other, watched over his mate off to the side.

Kagome moaned quietly in her sleep but seemed to sigh as Inuyasha's hand gently brushed against her cheek. Whatever problems she was having, they seemed to settle down from the mere presents of her mate. Inuyasha sighed quietly, watching his mate finally calmed down.His ears drooped and his eyes seemed to sadden or was it guilt in his eyes?

'This wouldn't have happened if I had been there to protect her!' Then again what difference would it have made? 'A lot! I should have...I...' He didn't know how to feel at that moment. He hated himself for not protecting his mate, but Kagome didn't blame him. Then why couldn't he forgive himself? 'She could have died because of me. I left her all alone...I should have known better! Especially after our fight!' He winced as the guilt he felt before double in its size. 'I told her we wouldn't have pups. I hurt her...' He sighed, shaking his head as he reached out and took a wet clothe in the basin with cool water. Ringing it out with his two hands, and once more firmly, he started to smooth the clothe over Kagome's face to help cool her down.

'As long as she'll be alright I have my peace.' He thought with more hope and a slight smile.

Somewhere down the hall though, another couple sat resigning in the room. Like Kagome, Sango was resting from physical wounds as well as emotional wounds while her mate took care of her.

"You should be resting Miroku." Miroku jumped slightly from his spot, having been quite startled. Turning violet eyes to his love's hazel eyes as she looked up to him from her spot on the futon. He sighed in relief at seeing her awake. He reached out and brushed the bangs from her eyes, but he looked surprised and confused when she flinched away from his touch. "Sango?"

Sango bit her lower lip, tears welling up in her eyes. At that moment Miroku understood. 'Sango knows...' He didn't tell her but Sango knew of everything that had happened. How and why Miroku didn't know, but at that moment he really didn't care to know. He picked her up in his arms even as she began to struggle and fight. He only held her to him more, not letting go, ever! Sango finally gave up a losing battle and hugged Miroku back just as tightly to her as she began to cry.

At each heart wrenching sob she made Miroku felt his own heart breaking. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he finally let his own tears fall.

An hour or so later both gloomy males came out from the rooms and into the hall way. They studied each other and silently both understood what the other was feeling. Both lost so much and yet there they were with each other, pieces of the soul mates with them. 'Naraku will pay.' The anger, and vengeance fullness in there glaze was both frightening and exciting. "How is Lady Kagome doing?"

"Much better then she was before. Thanks to Mai..." He whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor. Miroku to say the least was astonished that Inuyasha in his own way was thanking someone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and snorted. "Feh! Quit looking at me that way bozo!" He grumbled before asking, "How's Sango doing?" Miroku sighed, running his hand tiredly through his hair. "Better, but emotionally..." Inuyasha glared at him. "You told her! She's still recovering from -"

"I know that! Do you find me heartless to just tell her while in this condition!" Inuyasha blinked, before crossing his arms and shrugged. "My mistake." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well that's close to an apology I'm getting I guess..." Both suddenly froze and at the same time both felt three strong aura's heading there way. Without wasting anytime, both males ran down the stairs, and rushed outside. Seeing Mai already there, she must have felt the same thing they were feeling.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Mai leaping out of the way as bolts of lightening came shooting down. Miroku stood in front of the house, hands clasped in front of him together as he channeled his energy in protecting himself and the house. Inuyasha dodged another strike, holding Mai bridal style before he leapt inside the protective barrier. Setting Mai down, he brushed back his whipping hair from his face.

"What the hell is that!" He yelled over the thundering and winds as his ears flattened against his skull to block out the noise. Mai shivered slightly, almost afraid. "Angels..." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her surprise. She shook her head, while calling out, "Be careful! These are God's royal angels!" "Feh! I can take them on!"

"Inuyasha..."She scowled at him. The lightening and winds suddenly died down, and the dust in the air and ground cleared. But there that stood before them were three female triplets. All three had the same faces, height, black hair color, and body, but each had their own eye color. The girl in the middle held red cherry eyes; the girl on her left had emerald green eyes, while the other girl had pink eyes.

Inuyasha snarled at them in warning, baring his fangs at them. "Who the hell are you!" The cherry eyed girly narrowed her eyes on him. "Do not take that tone with me boy or you'll see first hand the end of my sword."

"Bring it bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" Both Mai and Miroku shouted at him, wanting to ever so hit their friend. Miroku let down the barrier before pulling back a growling, struggling Inuyasha with much difficulty while Mai tried to sooth the fuming angel.

"My apologies mistresses, but as Inuyasha said before who may ye three be?" The cherry eyed girl smirked, crossing her arms. "I am Mina. This is,"She pointed to her right toward the green eyed girl, "is Envious. My other sister's name is Violet, and we came here for the princess."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That could be arranged! You failed in protecting our Lord's daughter! Now we will do the job!" It was obvious Mina was the ring leader. Inuyasha struggled harder against Miroku. "Let me go Miroku!" He screamed, before glaring murderously at the three. "I swear on my mother's grave I'll butcher you alive before I let you get you hands on my mate!"

"Then I'll have to kill you won't I? Son of Satan?" She licked her lips, smirking at him before slowly unsheathing her sword.

"STOP IT!" All sets of eyes turned toward the doorway finding a panting, and slightly drenched Kagome, who held the bed sheet tightly enclosed around her. The three angels immediately bowed.

"Princess." They said her name in tune with respect showing in their tones.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Miroku finally let go. "You should be in bed wench." He scowled, but there was no real bite to his words. Kagome glared at him. "Baka..." She said, but she felt dizziness overcome her as she fell forward. Before even blacking out and before she could even hit the ground, two strong arms caught her.

Inuyasha had panicked when seeing Kagome faint like that; even worse when she was about to hit the ground. Inuyasha gently lifted her in his arms, staring down at her sleeping face.

"Idiot," he whispered, before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. Without a backwards glance he went back inside the hut, leaving five sets of curious eyes in his wake. Mai cleared her throat and looked to the three gaping angels.

"As you can see Kagome is still recuperating from her injuries." Miroku piped in agreement. "That she is. It wouldn't be wise to move her right now. Right ladies?" The three looked to each other and reluctantly agreed before standing. "Please stay with us. I am sure you will be staying with us?" Mai asked, and again they nodded. "Very good, please follow me." Mai turned, and walked back inside with the four following behind her.

'We will take care of this later.' Mina whispered through her sisters' links, and they nodded quietly as they sat, and waited for their princess to recuperate.


End file.
